Cherrychan
by LupinTonks14
Summary: Cherry is Tokio Hotels best friend. She has it good: shes beautiful, shes funny, she loves Tom, she wants to be a model! This is gonna be a bit complicated, especially when she walked in on a one night stand.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Tokio Hotel.

Well, where do I start? My name? It's long....but if you insist. Kinuko is my name: Kinuko Mami Yuna Matsumoto. Uhm, I'm Japanese,French, but straight from Tokyo, and I moved to Germany when I was 15. I'm 18 now, so I moved here recently. Well, I'm painfully shy, especially around my crush, the _sexiest _thing to grace the Earth. But before I get into detail, heres a weird fact about me: People never stop telling me I look like Fumina Hara, perhaps the most beautiful Asian model out there. My hair is long and straight,a wine red color, my eyes are...well, pretty big for the stereotypical Japanese girl, but brown just the same, with loooonnnnnggggg eyelashes.

Well, when I first came to Magdeburg, I was......not welcome. By all the girls here. Except for Gustavs sister Franziska( not sure if thats her name!). She was nice. One day after school, I was walking out from a teacher holding me back so I could copy down the homework, Toms old girlfriend and her bitches attacked me. You know, his OLD girlfriend. The one that looks like a hippo. If that doesn't help, I dont know what does. Anyway....

_Flashback._

_" Hey Bitch!" Damn, who is she pissed at? I was slammed against the lockers, my arm twisted behind my back, feeling like it was gonna get broken. " You been whoring around with my boyfriend!? Huh?! Answer me!" I was flipped around, never getting a chance to answer before 6 sets of fists were set upon my face, ribs and stomach,blood pouring out of the scrathes on my face,lip and , one of them pulled out a knife and scratched my exposed legs, not being very gentle about it either. " HEY! Dich fie Hures Verpiss dich!" ( You bitches piss off!) They ran like Rabbits during a wildlife roast. Franziska ran over to me, while Gustav, Georg, Tom and Bill were standing by the school entrance, only then comprehending what was going on. _

_I slowly slid down from the wall to the floor, groaning softly at the pain in my legs. " Oh my God! Are you okay?" I slowly turned my head around and gave her a look that said, 'Are you fucking serious?' " Oh right, of course not! Gustav! Get my car and drive it around to the front! Tom, you carry her. Georg, hand me my cell phone, and Bill, go with Gustav and put down the seats!" " No,no, I can walk!" I told Tom. He laughed and swept me off the floor. " Don't bullshit me, you can barely stand up." Then he smiled at me! Thats when you know you love someone: You melt at their smile. I let out a short, painfilled laugh, hissing at the pain in my side._

Well, that was what happened. I went to the hospital, got stitches, healed! The hippo was later suspended. Yeah, in case you didn't guess it, I like Tom. A whole lot. But he only did one night stands, and I wanted a full relationship. You would never think we could get together right? Wrong. I had stayed with the band so frequently that I knew what happened and when they happened: including one night stands. Unfortunately, I was unaware of what was going on in Toms bedroom. So I walked in on it. Now Tom knew that I liked him, I had found out later, but still, I walked in on one of his many groupies with her shirt off and jeans unbuckled. " Uhm, you know you're not supposed to be here." She nodded to the bathroom door. " He's gonna come out soon, I suggest you leave." She said with a smirk. God, I wanted to slap her and break down crying at the same time.

I was snapped out of my hate trance when Tom opened the door, and saw my eyes. He knew I was gonna cry. The last thing that I heard as I turned from the door to leave was " Get out." and I knew, or thought he was talking to me. I was always there for Tom: Picking them up at a bar when their driver was gone, doing things for Tom, helping him, consoling him, everything! You don't know how much I just wanted to just tell him to do it himself, see what he could do, but like O.A.R says, " I always turn the car around." How many times _can _I break till I'm shattered? Tom did nice things for me, buying me the most beautiful things for any holiday to give gifts. He was a sweetheart. But _Damn _him for those one night stands! I ran out of the house crying, ran outside and climbed up the huge Weeping Willow, ironic, isn't it? And climbed to the largest branch I could find. I really just wanted to jump off the top of this tall tree, the same way I felt whenever I heard his fans in the bedroom.

Bill, Georg, or Gustav always came to find me when I didn't show up for a meal. Those 3 are like my sons, I'm always taking care of them, even spoiling them. In return, I always got a 'Thank You' a hug, or even a kiss on the cheek. It was like we were all 5 at a point. Or even puppies! Once we had all fallen asleep after a long day of tests at Gustavs house, we all laid on top of each other like puppies, me on top of Georg, Bill on me, Gustav laid his head on my chest, which he later commented was a good pillow, and I laid on top of Tom. We slept for about a hour before Gustavs sister came in, bursting into laughter at the sight of 18 and 17 year olds on top of each other. But Tom, for some reason isn't as close to me as everyone else is. He seems distant from me, like I was the drunk girl at a party.

But back to the story at hand: I ran up the tree and just sat there, pondering whether or not today would be the day I jump off, I heard fight going on inside between...... 3 people? In the distance, I could hear my song play. " I always turn the car around." I sang. The front door opened, and I saw the girl from Toms room come out, her face red like she set her face in red soda and let it sit! ( Thats really red!) " Cherry!!" Georg yelled. ' Crap!' I mentally yelled. I scurried like a squirell up higher into the tree. " Cherry, I know your fear of heights," Damn you Gustav! ", so come down already!" Georg appeared under the tree, glaring at me. " What're you glaring at me for?! I didn't do anything!" I gulped and slowly climbed down the tree. I'm sooo never gonna hear the end of this.

Well, this is my new story. If you want it to continue, review!


	2. Leaves

Do not own Tokio Hotel or ANTM.

I climbed down the tree, landing on the ground with a couple of leaves in my hair and faced Georg. " What did I do this time?" " Nothing." What? " Gustav cut his finger. Badly. Did you not hear him swear?" Just then, in the house, I heard a faint, ' Cherry!' from Gustav. I walked into the house and nearly gagged: The cloth Gustav held to his hand was covered in blood! Gustav was sooooo pale! " Ouch, how'd that happen? Doing one of your manly stunts again Gustav?" " Wow, that hurt more than the wound." He said sarcastically. " I doubt that, it looks painful. Bill, wheres the Antiseptic, and is that my eyeliner you are using?"

Bill put down the eyeliner and huffed, checking his phone for anything in particular. " It's in the bathroom, but Toms in there." I marched to the bathroom and pounded on the door. " TOM! QUIT MASTURBATING AND HAND ME THE ANTISEPTIC!" Tom opened the door with a towel around his waist. " What the fuck, I was taking a shower!" " Just hand me the antiseptic before Gustav's hand falls off!" " My hand is gonna fall off?" " I'm kidding!" Tom handed the the antiseptic as I asked. " What happened to your slut?" Tom smirked at the nickname I had given her. " She and I got into a fight." " And we all wonder why you can never hold down a girl."

" Oh, I can hold down a girl, believe me." Tom smirked. I slapped him across the face and ran back downstairs to Gustav. " OUCH!" He yelped as the clear liquid overcame his wound. " Sorry. How did you get the cut? I told you not to cut anything, I would have been right down." Just as Gustav was gonna reply, Georg butted in from the other room. " He was chopping the tomatoes, and his hand slipped." I looked at Gustav for some sort of conformation and I got it. " I know you can't stand tomatoes...so I thought I could do them for you." How cute is he? " Aw!" I wrapped him up in a big bear-hug and kissed his cheek. I know it may sound stereotypical, but where I came from, we kissed everyone on the cheek. " You're so adorable!" I kissed him on the other cheek and finished the salad for Gustav. " Next time, don't cut anything, just come find me."

Gustav nodded, still blushing, and turned back to the t.v while Bill placed a small letter on the counter beside me. It said," Dear Miss Kuniko Matsumoto: Congratulations! You are #5 out of 30 girls for Americas Next Top Model preliminaries! Be sure to be at the Manhatten airport by 10 o'clock Monday July 15th. Congratulations again. Sincerly, Tyra Banks." I dropped the letter as my hand flew to my chest and throat. " Georg!!" I croaked out. I could hardly breathe! Me! A contestant for 'ANTM'! " Cherry?" Georg asked as he bolted into the kitchen. I pried the hand on my chest off to point at the letter on the floor, still gripping the countertop for support. Bill, Tom, and Gustav came in as Georg mouthed the letter to himself as the others read over his shoulder. Bill put a arm around my waist and my arm behind his neck to hold me up.

" Cherry! You're in!" I could only nod. Sorta. " Cherry, are you having a panic attack?" I shook my head no and don't remember a thing, 'cause I blacked out on the floor.

_Next Day...._

Ugh,what happened? " Owie....." I whined. How'dI get a massive pain in my leg? I moved my head and realized somebody was in the bed with me. Uh-oh. Oh please don't tell me I had sex! I looked down and saw that I had my clothes on. Close one. Whose arms are on my waist? And whose head is on my chest? Bills, of course.

" Bill...." I whispered, tugging on a piece of his hair. He only mumbled in his sleep. 'Fine!' I lifted his head gently off of me and onto a pillow close to his head, and nearly stepped on Georg! What is with everyone sleeping by me?! I tiptoed over Georg, Gustav, and then Tom, who slept at the foot of the bed, and stepped towards the bathroom. Ugh, I needed a shower so bad! Who doesn't love shampoo like the smell of lime and coconuts? Especially in the summer. I got dressed, ( in different clothes) and went downstairs when everything that happened last night hit me: I was leaving in two weeks to go to New York for a modeling contest.

I was gonna leave Germany! Not for two weeks though, no problem! Hmmm, 10 o'clock. The guys have something to do at 2, might as well make them something. I tell you, its so hard to cook for them, what with Bill not liking potatoes or chocolate, Tom liking only fast food, Georg wants some complicated dish for every meal, but Gustav is the best, sneaking in some of their least favorite stuff in when they're not nice. I still remember Bill's face when he tasted potatoes in his lasagna. Bill also snuck in chili peppers in Gustav'slasagna a month later. I just laughed at them all. Today they were gonna do a photo shoot for their new album in German, and for some reason, there would be dirt. So eggs and toast it was! Good God, I'm creative, aren't I? Gustav was the first one up, bounding down the stairs and swinging me around in the air, arms wrapped around my waist.

" Did I ever tell you how you totally cinched that audition?" He said, lifting me on his shoulders. " We have no time for celebrations today. Wake everyone up, take a shower, and eat the damn breakfast!" I flopped down on the couch, Gustav right beside me. " Gustav, go get changed." I laughed, jumping off of the couch and decided to change again. What is wrong with me? Maybe the fact that I'm officially in a modeling contest means that I have to be more careful of what I wear. My shirt had been thrown to the floor, along with my hair tie, I was letting it down, and flipped it in frustration. Maybe...... my good pearls and a tennis-player like outfit? In black of course. That might work for today....nah. My good polo and jeans it is. I dressed in a flurry and ran downstairs. We had a hour to get there!

" Into the car!" I yelled as I walked briskly out the door. The van was already there! " Garcons! Escargots promenade _plus rapidement_ que vous tous mis ensemble!" ( Boys! Snails _walk _faster than you all put together!) I jumped in the drivers seat as Klark( random person) got out, going inside the house, watching it for us while we were gone.

_At the photoshoot._I was sitting on the sofa for almost the entire shoot! The shoot was fun. I threw mud, got mud thrown on me, even rode on Bill's back as I threw mud at the other guys. The ride home..... not so great. I swear, I was looking, I just didn't see it! I didn't see the car. I got rear-ended by some guy driving a truck with metal poles in the back, dangerously hanging on the top of the bed, when he skidded on the road and crashed me into a telephone pole. You guys have no idea how close the pole was to hitting the guys in the back. Thankfully, nobody got hurt, the pole missed Bill's head by two inches. Arisu, my friend who was coming over with us, was in the passengers seat. Nobody in the back got hurt, but the people in the front did. Arisu got a pole shoved through her thigh, and the same pole that went through her thigh, went through my chest.

I didn't even notice until I turned around in my seat to flip the guy off and felt fire rip through my chest. I looked down at my chest horrified, then looked back at Arisu, who was clutching her leg in pain. Everything became blurry, I could only slightly see my hands in front of my face, much less the blood covering the windshield. I couldn't even hear anything, just the slurred voices and pleads to stay awake and to keep my eyes open. ' _Cherry! Stay awake Cherry!' _I barely recall the ambulance ride to the hospital, just that I couldn't stop crying. I knew I was going to die.

Wow, don't die Cherry!


	3. Bleh

Do not own Tokio Hotel.

Yeah, I knew I was gonna die. There went my chances of being a model, right out the window! Along with my good shirt too. But anyway, I don't know what happened with the guys, probably some of them rode in the front with the ambulance driver. Maybe the others rode on the roof. Intresting...... yeah. Arisu and I were screaming in pain the entire way there, even when we were in the emergency room. I could hear and see some of the things that were going on around me: The ambulance attending people trying to figure out ways to get the pole out right then and there, hell no, Bill and Gustav were scrunched together on the ambulance floor, and Tom and Georg were in the front of the ambulance.

The guys, unwillingly they told me later, had to go into a different room to get checked for any injuries they might have gotten in the accident. The damn doctor took FOREVER to get to the room where his two screaming patients were, taking even longer to diagnose what he had to do. " We need to get the pole cut in half, that much is obvious." Everytime the doctors poked at my back or so much as touched the injury, I screamed and writhed in pain as the nurses tried to hold the both of us down. " Honey, you need to calm down, you're having a panic attack, just breathe in and out." The nurse pushed me back down onto the bed and brushed some of the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. Suddenly, she looked like somebody had slapped her in the face. " I'll be right back, alright?" She asked me before running out of the room. The doctor had given me some type of morphine that took away some pain, but still kept me awake, not helping at all really, just another needle they stuck into me.

The nurse had brought Tom in from the room where he was being examined a few seconds later into the room with me. Tom walked the short distance from the entrance to my bed and knelt down beside me and pushed the hair out of my face. " Cherry, you gotta calm down." He said calmly, and very close to my face. " I have a pole through my chest! How can I possibly be calm?!" I screamed. I shouldn't do that, my throat hurts now. " Tom, I'm going to die, you know that right?" Tom's head snapped up. Now here, we have the look in Tom's eyes that we like to call ' Ich werden die Jagdbeute dich.' ( I will kill you) It's a look he gets whenever he's like -I-will-push-you-off-a-cliff mad, or also when he's hurt, which I avoid as much as possible. " NO! Cherry, don't ever say that!" He cupped my cheek as he said this. " Tom, be real. I have a pole through my chest and I lost so much blood, did you see the windshield?"

Tom's face turned from angry to stubborn. Oh damn! He's gonna do something stupid. " If that's the way you want it." He muttered to himself. " Nurse, is there anymore type 'O'?! This one is losing fast!" " I already gave her the legal amount of her type, and we can't get anymore O 'till the blood drive next week!" " I have type 'O'." Tom said. " Take my blood." He held his arm out and walked to a nurse with a needle. WHAT? Tom hates needles. This is strange. " Are you sure? We need a lot of blood." " Take as much as you need." " Tom what the hell are you doing? You hate needles." Damn morphine, making me sleepy! Otherwise I would be yelling. " Get maintenance in here with a saw, and get lots of cold rags, I mean really cold rags. We're gonna saw this thing in half." The doctor put a oxygen mask like thing over my mouth and pressed a button on the machine next to me.

They put Tom's blood into one i.v drip and then pushed the needle into my arm. I can't remember the rest, the morphine kills, man.

_Next Day._

_" Beep....Beep....Beep." _Bleh, I was wrong..... I didn't die. I didn't die! But why can't I wake up? And who is holding my hand? Wait: Calloused hands? Tom. _Tom?! _Tom is holding my hand?! Oh, there is a god! Now shut up! He's saying something! _" Cherry, babe, please wake up! Please...God, how lucky am I? I fight with you all the time, and on the day I was going to ask, you get a pole shoved through your chest and tell me you're dieing! God Cherry, you're such a idiot!" _His voice kept breaking at various words: Is he crying?! I peeked my eyes open just a little bit, and saw a tear fall onto my hand. _" Cherry, how could you say that to my face? Is this because of the 'Get out' thing? Cherry, no! I was talking to that girl!" _I felt my hand being moved across his face. ' _I love you Tom!' _I wanted to yell. _' Why can't you see that?!' _God, if I get outta this, I swear I will kick wannabe ass! _" Why can't you see that I love you?!" _Am I repeating stuff? No... Tom loves me?! Oh! There really is a God! I bolted my eyes open and kissed Tom full-on. Yeah, I'm like that!

I pressed my lips against his and waited. After the initial shock, Tom grabbed my upper arms and leaned in closer, finally responding. God, I love his lip ring! He rubbed circles on my arms, but then pulled away slightly after our kiss. " Cherry! I'm so glad you're fine!" Tom yelled, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. " Tom, I heard what you said. And just so you know-" " Cherry! I already know what you're gonna say, and you will _never _be just a one night stand to me. I'm not gonna use you like that." I nodded and laughed as he dipped me into another kiss. " Well, look who's feeling better! Damn Cherry, you're pretty active." " Hi Arisu. I guess you aleady know then?" She nodded and closed the door. " Suprisingly, you can come home now. My blood healed you!"

Yep, Tom was still Tom. Don't worry, I'll change him!

Woot! New chapter! Don't ask me to update soon, I'm running out of ideas!


	4. Kama

Do not own Tokio Hotel.

Tom was still laughing at his ' My blood heals!' joke when we went into the room where friends of patients slept when they refuse to go home, where Bill, Georg, and Gustav were sleeping on the couch, floor, and Gustav was sleeping with his arms crossed and leaning up against the wall. Somehow, I had sprained my ankle during the accident, so Tom had carried me from my room to the guest room, which I'm not so suprised at, he's actually very muscular without his shirt on. Yeah, he walks around without a shirt on. Can we say 'Eye candy?' I didn't even yell to wake them up, I was too damn happy! I had kissed _the _Tom Kaulitz, and been accepted!

Alright, alright, now don't get too excited, we broke up later, if you can call it that. I only had a crush on him, he loved me like a sister, so we broke up. It was two weeks later, and with the doctor on speed-dial, I was ready. No, I wasn't! I was going to leave everybody! I was so nervous!

_Night of departure._

I had to leave by 6 a.m for my flight to New York, so we all had a going-away party. Gustav, Georg, and Tom were silently drinking on the couch, I had asked to be left alone as I cried in the bathtub. I heard a door open, then close, then heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. " Cherry?" It was Bill. I didn't answer and instead, brought my knees closer to my chest and let out a jaggered sob stuck in my throat. God, I'm pathetic! " Cherry? Cherry, if you don't open this door, I'm coming in." Bill claimed, pounding on the door. " It's open!" I croaked out. The door slowly creaked open, and in stepped a weary Bill. " Where have you been?" I asked as Bill grinned. " Close your eyes first!" I closed my eyes and listened as Bill unzipped his jacket and pulled something out. " O.k, open your eyes." I opened my eyes to see a fluffy black teddy bear with blue rhinestones for eyes.

It was adorable! My mouth flew open like a little kid who got their favorite present at Christmas. Bill laughed and climbed into the bathtub. " You like it? It took me forever to get from the claw machine down by the docks. Now what's wrong with you?" Bill asked, cupped my cheek, wiping a blackened tear away with his thumb. " I'm scared." I whispered. Bill smiled sadly as I scooted closer to him. We had both fallen asleep in the tub, much to the teasing a few hours later.

_5 hours later,_It was a sad and quiet ride to the airport. The radio was off, none of us talked, there was a couple of sniffles heard from the guys and me, even Bill, who had taken off his makeup, and left his hair flat. Bill snaked his fingers in to lock with mine and gently squeezed my hand in reassurance. I squeezed back, still glancing at my knees. We went inside the airport, checked my passport, got to the lobby, and suprisingly, waited with no fans trying to maul the guys. Bill was still holding my hand with his at the line where our legs met. I was slightly shaking as my flight time drew closer.

_" Flight 189 from Magdeburg, Germany to Los Angeles is now boarding at gate 1B." _

I tearfully gave them all hugs, not even flinching when the boys kissed my forehead, even Tom, and boarded the plane with......_regret?_ Yes and No. I did want to go and be a model, but the guys, this may sound cheesy, the guys are my world. I looked out of the plane window the entire time, not even bothering to cringe at the crying baby behind me. My hands were bare, excluding the two Bill had given me before I took off. They were both his favorite: One was a silver skull ring, and the other was a ring I had gotten him for their first tour. He was really happy when I first gave him the ring, he nearly crushed my ribs. It was a simple gold ring I had since I was a baby. Actually, it was my Grandmother who made the ring into a pendant, having me wear it from day 1. It said _' Noel ange'_ on the inside. It meant 'Christmas angel' since I was born on Christmas.

I pulled out my carry-on item, the book _Das geislitche Jahr, _by Anette von Droste-Hulshoff and began reading. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. _" This is your captain speaking, we are currently getting clearance to land. It is now 2 a.m in New York, so be prepared for big lights and crazy traffic. Thank you for choosing Lufthansa airlines." _I got my luggage from the overhead thingy, which, by the way, is my Grandmother's, or as she insists you call her,_ Capucine', _her real name. It was a pale beige with pink roses decorating the soft material, with a Fleur-de-lis in gold right smack dab in the middle. That was one suitcase, and the other had the palace of Versailles on the other.

I step off of the plane and through Manhatten National, scared out of my wits. I find the lobby where everyone waits, and lye myself down, taking up only three seats in a fetal position. Then I realized: It was only around 10 in Germany! But the guys had a interview the next day, I shouldn't bother them. I'm sure they would call me first thing in the morning over there. I slept and had a nightmare, unfortunately. It was from when the guys and I had gone to the paintball range, but instead of paintball guns, they were real guns, and they were shooting each other to death. I had gotten shot, and Bill was trying to save me, but a faceless silhouette shot him in the back with a machine gun.

Then I look up to see the gun pointed at me, and I saw _me_ as the silhouette that shot Bill! Thankfully, I was woken up by a incredibly worried toddler, who called me 'Lady'. I found that my eyeliner was streaming down my face, though it wasn't the scariest dream I've ever had. _'I should go to the front and wait for the bus'_ I decided. God, I'm still depressed! Cheer up! I grabbed some Starbucks from the in-airport cafe' and perched myself on the sidewalk. My guts wrenched when I saw girls wearing Tokio Hotel t-shirts and giggling their asses off as they entered the airport. Now I _really _want the bus to get here! Just look for something pink and fabulous on wheels.....

And there it is! _'Americas Next Top Model' _written in pink and gold all along the side of the bus. The dors flew open to reveal.... the _hairiest _bus driver I had ever seen! EWWWWW! " Are you a contestant?" She/he asked. I nodded and handed... it, the paper that came in the mail. She nodded and pointed me in, and already, I spotted some bitches. Some very jealous bitches. I could hear the whispers as I walked past them all to the back of the bus and sat by the window, noticing a girl my age with very pale, yet still brown skin running to the bus and handing the lady her paper. She scurried to the back of the bus and flopped down next to me. " Hi." she breathed. " I'm Kamaria." she said with a noticible accent. She was adorned with cowry shells, and what I recognized as a gold and green Sari around her waist. " I'm Kinuko. But my friends call me Cherry. I like your bangles."

She smiled, then hurridly slid them off of her wrist and onto mine. " Oh, no, I didn't want to take them!" She smiled and replied, " It's over now, but Happy Solstice. I'm Wiccan. I'm supposed to give non-Wiccans gifts." She smiled and we began to talk. Turns out she _was _my age, loved chocolate, and Georg! " Oh my gosh, you like Georg?" I whispered. Both of our heads were close, down below the line of the seat in front of us, and we whispered like 5 year-olds telling secrets. " Yep. Um, is he racist?"

" No! He has black friends, Muslim friends-"

" Is he racist against half-breeds?"

" Please don't tell me you think you're a vampire, 'cause thats just retarded."

" Vampires don't exist."

" But no, he's not. He does hate his dad though. "

" Poor Georgy." Kamaria whispered. " I don't know what I would do without my Dad."

" I can do everything without my Dad, no problem." It was quiet for the next couple of minutes, until Kamaria brought out some Nutella and plastic spoons.

" Cheer up." She handed me a spoon and offered to let me hold the container. We pigged out until we reached the whole of stops, and the bus was filled with girls. Our destination stood ahead of us, in all it's glamour and glory. Dear god, let me suceed! " Cherry, you ready?" Kamaria grabbed my hand and led me off of the bus. This could be scary.

Yay! So she survived! Unfortunately, Tom and her didn't. Oh well!


	5. Fairuza and Laerke

Do not own Tokio Hotel.

" And so my sister Usha threw a fit when she knew I was leaving for this contest, which was reall pointless, because, and you can ask anyone I know, I don't listen to anybody I don't want to." Kamaria was telling me about how her little sister objected to her leaving home in Maine to go to this contest.

" You know Kamaria, that reminds me of something your precious Georg-y told me was his secret motto. _' Don't listen or talk to ayone you don't want to.' _He's like, philisophical." Kamaria blushed and smiled. Her insane crush for Georg was when the band first appeared in the news as Devilish, what with his short curly hair! We were discussing stuff over a fruit salad and water, she had one sister, I was a only child, she had a crush on Georg, Georg was my son who happened to be older than me!

" ....but one time, we acted like a bunch of puppies and ended up in a pile on Gustav's floor!" We both let out a insane laugh, grabbing the attention of the 28 other contestants. Kamaria had tried to get other girls to sit with us, and so far, we got Fairuza from Washington, and Laerke, who, like me, came from Europe. " And then when I was 16, my Dad forced me into this arranged marriage-" The girls at the table gasped and made the cross on their chest. I raised a eyebrow and continued. " And my Grandma, at the ceremony, burst in and cussed everyone out. In CHURCH! So now, I'm kinda living with her."

" I came from Holland." Laerke said. " My Dad did everything he could to stop me from coming here, even if I'm 22, he thinks he can boss me around like I'm 2."

" Well, do you live with him?" Fairuza asked. " No, but I live next to him." We nodded in agreement before jumping at the screams, then soon joined in. It was Mr and Miss J! Kamaria grabbed my hand and pulled me to where they were standing and, as if in sync, we kissed them on the cheek. for me, Miss J for Kamaria, and ran back to our seats, laughing.

" O.k! Well ladies, here you are, the first 30! I'm , and to my right is Miss J."  
" We will be watching what you do, and who does what. We are keeping a tighter ship this year due to unmodel-like behavior in our last couple of cycles."

" We will not _ever _during this cycle accept any duragatory terms, racist terms, and _especially _and put-downs about a contestants sexuality. Nothing like that."

" We like to call this cycle, ' The Peace Cycle' No one should have to feel left out because of their race, past jobs, past, or sexuality." It grew solemn amongst the girls, except a table over: They were smirking. The speech went on before we were directed into a waiting room. Laerke was in the top 5 to go first, Fairuza was in the 20's, as was Kamaria, and I was # 28. I chatted with Kamaria and the group until it was Laerke's turn to go up. Turns out that Fairuza was Muslim, and her entire family was against the whole of everything to do with modeling. Except for her husband and daughters.

" I miss my babies."

" I miss my Mother."

" I miss the guys." The rest of the circle went on silently till one by one, the rest of the group was done. Except for me! Kamaria held my hand until my number was called. My face started getting hot as #25, 26, and 27 went by, before we all knew my name would be called. I grabbed my bikini and straightened my skirt. I gave the girls one last look, tooka deep breath, and made my way to the room, where I was greeted by Tyra Banks. " Hey Miss Thang!"

" Hi Tyra." I answered shyly.

" So your name is Kinuko?"

" No, I changed it to Cherry."

" Cherry Matsumoto." Mr.J muttered.

" Cherry, I just gotta say, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. And your legs! God, they're a mile long." Tyra stared in wonderment, as did Mr and Miss J. I felt so akward, I just wanted to cover up my legs. They went into a group whisper, and I could barely catch bits and pieces of what they were saying. " The hair!" " She's very pretty, just look at her face!"

" Those eyelashes will be good for mascara commercials, and her skin is perfect for makeup, it's almost naturally glowing!"

They continued whispering compliments about me, before they finally turned towards me. " Alright, why don't you change into your bikini and we'll continue evaluating!" I ran back to my bikini, and already, I could see myself going through the cycles, failing every challenge miserably. ( Bikini pic is on my profile) I changed quickly, then when I passed the full-length mirror, I noticed how my hip bones stuck out. Would they think I have a eating disorder? Would they kick me out? I'd be humiliated! Oh God, what if they think I'll pass on my supposed 'Anorexia' to the other girls?!

I let out a shaky breath and stepped out into the evaluation room, putting my best walk forward as I reached the judges desk. Tyra smiled in approval and wrote something down, as did Mr and Miss J. " Cherry darling, give us a little twirl with your hair down and strike a pose." My legs felt like Jell-o as I walked, twirled, and posed. " Oh Cherry baby, I can tell you'll go far with your walk." Geez, don't people usually get critiqued in these things, not complimented? " So Cherry, it says here that you went from Japan, to Germany, then only came here for this contest, yet you know perfect English?"

" Yeah, I'm pretty bilingual."

" And you also are close friends with a band?"

" Yep, Tokio Hotel." I smiled at the thought of them.

" Wow, you went to school with them or something?"

" Uh-huh." God, it is freezing in here! I gotta have goosebumps on my legs.

" So, you have a crush on any of them? Eh?" Tyra wiggled her eyebrows at me.

" Well, um, kinda." _'Bill' _

" Lemme guess, it's Tom?"

" I don't wanna say." I really don't. The interview went great, but then came the makeup box elimination. Fairuza and Laerke didn't make it, and I was fearing for my life when Kamaria came running up to me and showed me my picture. " We're in! We're in Cherry!" I sank to my knees, taking Kamaria with me. We were in. We could actually be models after this. Cheering and crying filled the room as girls who were accepted and rejected realized their fate. I was shaking, as was Kamaria. Only one of us would be a model, this will not be easy.


	6. Halp!

Do not own Tokio Hotel.

_Bill p.o.v_

_' Cherry! Everything is like Hell here!'_Bill mentally whined as he moped on the couch, thinking of Cherry. He had no doubt she would make it in past the preliminaries, but what about the other girls? What if she got in a fight and got injured? Or if her stitches popped? " Bill! It's on!" Bill jumped from the Hotel couch and ran to the other room, where Georg, Gustav, and Tom were watching a certain channel with ANTM on. They showed all of the girls eating breakfast, a bunch of girls he couldn't remember if they smacked him across the face, then he saw her. " There's Cherry!" Wow, the light hit her perfectly... God, I had always thought Cherry was beautiful, but now, she seemed _Not Earthly. _

Bill had made a prayer, he remembered, a week before Cherry came to Germany, that he had wanted an Angel to get him through this confusion that he was going through.

_Flashback_

_A 15 year old Bill slowly crept out of his warm blankets, shielding him from the cold, and knelt by his bed. He sighed, folded his hands, and closed his eyes. " Hey God, it's me. Ah, I'm not really that great at this, so, sorry. Um, as you probably know, our band is going great, but it's just....the guys. All of us, we're starting to crack, we can't take all the hassle, the demands from the company and fans. And Mom and Gordan are fighting again, I just want some peace! You can understand that, right? Which is why..... I want a angel. Send us somebody to help us clear up everything, and to help things stay clear. It would really help." Bill heaved a huge sigh before silently adding a, " Please" and crawled back into bed._

And of course, a week later, Cherry came along. She straightened everything out, and Bill had begun to believe in God. He had even been there for her first experience with needles. She was Belonephobic, so she was screaming and trying to tear the needles out as nurses and doctors, and maintenece people tried to hold her down. I believe it was when she got beat up by one of those fangirls that was jealous of her in a public bathroom. Bill just told her to not look and pretend that they weren't there.

Poor Cherry. But why hasn't she called yet? Bill missed her, his heart ached. His heart crushed when Cherry and Tom were dating, his heart was in two and bleeding at the bottom of his stomach when he saw her in that Godforsaken bridal dress. Hell, she had helped Bill and Tom last as long as they did in school, but it killed him when he didn't have any classes without her, or had to go to a concert in Hamburg or Belgium, and other nonsense. She would call him when she was in the safety of a tree outside her bedroom window, and also when she recieved a text that the concert was over.

It would be just them, no Georg, Gustav, or Tom. Bill _never _wanted to share her with anybody else, he wanted her to be his, forever. His Cherry. He watched as Cherry and one of the girls she was sitting with kissed.....oh, what the hell are their names? They ran back to their tables and sat down, giggling. I didn't hear the audio, and stared off elsewhere in boredom when Cherry wasn't in view. Then came the critique. Even the camera couldn't keep its eyes off of her legs. Bill couldn't keep his eyes off of that bikini! And neither could Tom....

_With Cherry_

Kamaria and I held hands as we raced towards the house, searching for the perfect room. It was the last room on the right, in the third hallway. The beds had purple and gold swirls with matching pillows, and since it was a four-poster bed, a transparent sheet made a sort of curtain you could find in a princesses room. The walls were decorated with a Rose-and-vine wallpaper, showing partially amongst the many wide open, clean windows, letting in a perfect view of the garden and pool, honeysuckle draping the side of the house. We smiled to ourselves and threw our bags onto our designated beds.

" You know what? We need some kind of security that they know this room is ours. " I laughed as Kamaria kissed a picture of Eva-Diva on the wall. Kamaria flopped down and grabbed a fluffy pillow.

" Got some paper?" I nodded and pulled out my notebook as Kamaria pulled out some crayons and tape. We then began our 'Keep out' sign. It took us awhile, but we got to the end, which was us putting the sign right above the doorway, even Super-Gluing it on, just to make sure it won't get taken off. We smiled and made our way to the rest of the house, smiling when we noticed the Rock Band 2 and Karaoke machine. The rest of the girls were already getting into the drama, and continued fighting over whose bed was whom's.

We rolled our eyes, Kamaria noticed the pool, and kept trying to push me in, much to her dismay, I was stronger. " ey Kamaria, how 'bout we call the guys?"

" What guys?" She asked.

" THE guys!" Realization dawned on her as we both sprinted back to our room, but stopped short in the doorway: One of the girls from the smirking table was going through our stuff!

" Excuse me!" I yelled. Her head snapped up in shock, her eyes wide.

" What do you think you're doing?" I asked as Kamaria shooed the other girl away from her stuff.

" Um.... I was looking for my uh...... cell phone!" She pulled out my cell phone from beside the bed.

" Um, that's my cell phone!"

" No it's not! Fine! If it is, then whats on the screen?"

" A picture of singer, and my best friend, Bill Kaulitz, with his hair in a ponytail and sunglasses." She looked at the screen, then me in frustration before placing it on the bed.

" Whatever! Hmm, I like this phone, maybe I'll keep it."

" The only way you'll get that phone is by finding my diamond necklace. If you find that, you can keep both the necklace and the phone." Nameless Bitch scurried to find the necklace, foolishly dropping the phone in excitement, while Kamaria recorded everything with her phone.  
I picked the phone up and yelled, " GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" Just then, one of the contestants, a very muscular contestant, named Milli, came in and glared at the girl.

" Girl, if you don't get your ass outta here, your ass will be halfway to Romania in 5 seconds." She bolted and we thanked Milli, as Tyra would say, 'Fierce-ly' She smiled and left. Kamaria was the first to move. She snatched the phone and flipped it open.

" Call them now!" I giggled and sat on my bed, putting it on speaker phone. It rang once,twice, up to four times before Gustav answered.

" Hallo?"

" Gustav! It's me! Tell the guys to talk in English, I've got a friend on the line."

" Cherry! Oh God, it's only been 10 hours, and it's already Hell without you!"

" Put us on speaker Gustav." I held my hand over the mouthpiece and mouthed to Kama, ' I'll let you talk to Georg first!' " On second thought Gustav, don't put us on speaker, let me talk to Georg first." Gustav gave the o.k, then handed the phone to Georg as I handed the phone to Kamaria.

" Hello?"

" Hey Georg, wanna talk to my friend Kamaria?"

" Hi Cherry, uh, sure."

" Hi Georg."

" Hi. Um, what's your name?"

" Oh! Uh, Kamaria. Hi." She held the phone away from her and mouthed, 'I'm such a idiot! Make it stop!'

' No! Talk to him!'

" So Georg, why don't you and Kamaria get to know each other, and I'm gonna find something to eat!" I wanted Kamaria to get her chance at love. Georg was her missing puzzle piece, for gods sake! Kamaria loved classical music and all things hippy. Georg had a secret passion for said music, and why do you think he kept his hair so long? Sadness washed over me as I realized: I need to talk to Bill. I miss my baby..... did I just say Baby? I guess it was true: I liked Bill immensly!

And what if Tom still had feelings for me!? Oh God, I didn't want to cause friction between them! Should I let it go? Should I make a move? I wish I could ask somebody! HELP! I'm too dumb in this subject to help myself with love! Bill was always the one to help me. But who do you talk to when you are in love with your advisor? I'm actually kinda scared.

What a dillemma, eh? Read and Review!


	7. NO!

Do not own Tokio Hotel.

_With Kamaria and Georg._

_" Wow, you like 'Wonderwall' too?" _

" Are you kidding? I live and breath that song! 'Boulevard' is also really good."

_" When's your birthday?" _

" April 3rd, 1989." Kamaria and Georg had been talking for...._2 hours, _and have yet to run out of things to say. Unfortunately, Cherry's battery was low, and was about to die.

" Georg, Cherry's battery is about to die, so call us back tomorrow."

_" Kay. Bye Kama!" _Click. _' He called me Kama!'_ Kamaria jumped off of the bed and ran to tell Cherry the good news, only to find her in the phone room with tears at the corner of her eyes.

" Oh Cherry, Cherry, whats up? Is this because I used up your phones battery? Which reminds me, Georg called me Kama!"

" I'm fine..... just a bit worried about my mental health is all." Kamaria sat on Cherry's lap as she said this.

" Tell Kami all 'bout it." The cameramen scooted out of the room for the sake of privacy.

" Kay. IlikeBill!" Blink,blink, _BLINK?!_ Well, can't really say it wasn't expected, he is hot, but Georg is better!

" And whats so bad about that? I know he's every girls wet dream, so whats wrong with that?"

" He's my best friend! And I'm not even sure if I do like him, but it's killing me being unsure! I miss him."

" Cherry, I'm positive, if not willing to risk my life, that he misses you too, and I'm afraid I can't help you be un-confused. Why don't we go play Rock Band? Singing helps the soul." I pulled Cherry up by the hand and ran to the front room. I tossed Cherry the mike and took my place on the drums. " Lets play-" But I never got a answer, because Cherry dropped the mike, ran to the bathroom, and spewed. ( 'Emptied the contents of her stomach' is used WAY too often.) Jetlag _might _be kicking in.

" Cherry had a little too much flying and fruit salad mixed together, huh?" Her head, half-submerged in the toilet, slowly bobbed up and down. " C'mon, we'll go get you some Sprite and crackers." I lifted Cherry on my back, trying to cheer her up, and went on our quest for said refreshments. " Kama, put me down, I can walk."

" Cherry, your legs were shaking. While you were sitting! Don't you lie to me." Cherry threw herself off of me and stumbled towards the couch, throwing herself over the arm of it in a heap of ungracefullness. " See? I walked, didn't I?"

" Like a wino after New Years. But I give you a 8.5 for the landing."

" Great, that makes me feel better." There was a loud beeping eminating from my pocket, the one with Cherry's phone in it.

" My battery is back up again! Throw it here, now!" Cherry jumped from the couch, grabbed the phone and ran to our room. I sighed and headed for the pool.

_With Cherry!_

I dialed Bill phone number and waited for what seemed like a year, when he finally picked up.

_" MOSHI,MOSHI CHERRY!" _Bill and I have this thing we do when we call each other. He answers either _'Moshi,moshi'_, like we do in Japan, or, _' Bonjour'_. I answer '_ Hallo'_ Duh.

" Bill! Holy crap, I miss you sooooooo much! I got jetlag just a few minutes ago, and I spewed the crap out of my stomach."

_" What?! Are you ok? Did you take the medicine?" _Bill went on and on, before I pretended to not be there. _" Cherry? Hallo?" _

" Oh, were you finished? Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes and yes. No, my stitched haven't popped and-........ oh, you guy have a U.s tour, that's great!"

_" Yeah, but the entire crew is nervous." _

" Why?"

_" Because! You're our good luck charm, and everything will go wrong without you!" _

" It might have been better if you kept the ring Cappucine' gave me, eh?"

_" They're not the only ones that are scared. The rest of us are too! Georg throws salt over his shoulder now, Gustav carries a cross with him, and Tom and I have taken to being jumpy and watching our backs." _

" Seriously, I'm not the crew! Stop being so superstitious and just....be careful, but not too careful. If Georg throws salt over his shoulder, don't walk behind him or you'll get ome in your eye. Are you talking about the cross that I got for Gustav that one time?"

_" Yep." _

" Then he can wear it. And Tom is usually really jumpy after he got laid."

_" Ugh, that's another problem." _

" What is?"

_" Tom is in love with you. Again! And he's trying to hook me up with some girl I don't even know, so that he'll have a better chance with you." _What?! Tom,Tom,Tom! When will you understand?

_" Cherry?" _

" Yeah?"  
_" Please tell me that you don't love him like that." _

" I-" SLAM!

" What's going on in here?!"

Yeah, I know, short chapter. But for those of you who are reading and haven't been reviewing, I'm watching you!


	8. Sorry!

O.k, I am pretty sure I'm deleting this story, due to the fact that my inspiration fountain is bone-dry. I'll see if I can make a Gokusen 3 story in it's place, ok?


End file.
